HetaCrosses: A Journey Across the Anime World
by rosequartz17
Summary: (This is supposed to be in the crossover category but this story is crossovered with various animes.) Join the HetaGang with North Asia, Philippines and Tuburan as they journey across the anime world meeting several other anime characters! Rated T because we don't know what's gonna happen. (Please send your anime recommendation in a review!)


**Okay, so before you start reading the first chapter, I have an explanation to make.**

**This is _NOT_ connected to Philippines, the Pearl of the Orient Seas. This is just some random shenanigans I have in my mind. Oh, and I'm making one-chapter HetaCrosses(my own word for Hetalia Crossovers.) in this story as a bonus. Just review what anime you would like for a HetaCross chapter and I'll try my best to do it. I will be featuring a new OC, Tuburan! Tuburan is the hometown of my mom so I decided to make a personification of Tuburan. K, tnxcya!**

* * *

**October 15, 2013**

Philippines was sleeping, again, in the middle of the World Meeting. Germany facepalmed himself. "Philippines! Wake up!" he yelled. "No! Go away!" she made a 'shoo' action. _  
_

WHACK!

"Hieeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!" Philippines fell down her chair. She wiped her face free from the burger that just smacked her hard. "What the fuck just happened? What the fuck was that? What in fuck's name- Okay, who threw that burger?!" She asked. America slowly fidgeted to the exit. "It wasn't me." He said, nervously. "Stop with the lies, America. YOU SIT IN A THRONE OF LIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEESSSSSSSSSSS!" she said. North Asia handed her a bazooka while Russia just grinned.

Philippines fired the bazooka at America while the latter ran away. "Just like the old days." Canada smiled. Kumajirou looked up to him. "Who are you?" he asked. "I'm Canada." Canada replied. "YOU F******* MOTHERF*****, GO THROW YOUR SHIT IN ANOTHER PLACE! YOU'RE LUCKY I CAN'T SHOOT A GUN!" Philippines yelled. "Philippines, stahp!" America yelled. "Iggy, help!" he added.

"You wanker, you threw that bloody burger!" England said, dodging America's tackle. "You know my stomach still hurts after the 7.2 magnitude earthquake!" she added. "Or maybe it's because of the dozen loads of pastillas you ate." America reasoned. "Shut uppppp!"

*Boom, crash, kapow.* "Holy shi-!" *Sounds of bones breaking was heard.* "YEEEEEEEEEEOWWWWWW!" "Stop right there, maggot!" "Please, have mercy! No, stop those punches!" "Oh, so you want the rattan sticks?" "Oh hell naw!"

"Philippines, this is going too far! Stop it at once!" England yelled. "**** off!" Philippines yelled back. "Thou cream-faced loon! How dare thou use a language that foul!"(Lol, fail Shakespeare sentence) England replied. "Nobody can throw around insults like the British." Philippines said. "Why you-!" England pulled out his magic wand.

"England, don't you dare! You know what happened when you last tried to cast a spell!" Germany asked. "Why? What happened?" a young girl popped out from nowhere. She has shoulder-length black hair and brown eyes. She has tan skin. On her head is a bunch of red santan flowers, also known as ixora coccinea. She was wearing a green blouse and white skirt. She looks like she was about 10-13 years old.

"Who are you?" Germany asked. "My name is Criselda de la Cruz. I'm the personification of Tuburan, a town located in Cebu which is part of Region VII also known as Central Visayas." the young girl replied.

_"Tuburan is a 2nd class municipality in the province of Cebu, Philippines. According to the 2010 census, it has a population of 58,914 people._

_Tuburan is the hometown of the revolutionary leader Arcadio Maxilom. The Arcadio Maxilom Memorial Library in the Tuburan Museum is named after him._  
_Tuburan is known for its crystal-clear springs, beaches, creeks, rivers, caves and natural splendors that draw adventure-seekers and nature-lovers. _

_Among the scenic spots are the springs of Molobolo, Mantawihan, Little Baguio, the Marmol Cliff and Cave, Lantawan Lookout, and the Friendship, Daan Lungsod and Apalan white beaches._  
_Industrial and domestic products include decorative apparels and fashion accessories made of sea and coconut shells, wood and other indigenous products. _

_Tuburan is likewise indulged in civic and socio-cultural activities and religious events. Launched three years ago, the colorful festivity billed Tubod Festival is held in honor of the Parish' patron, Saint Anthony of Padua. This great activity demonstrates the Tuburanon temperament, culture and religious devotion." _the usual voiceover said.

"Elda! What are you doing here?!" Philippines asked. She did NOT expect to see one of her municipalities in the meeting. "Author Rose told me that I should come here so I did." she replied, jumping into Philippines' arms. "So she did, eh?" Philippines sweatdropped. "WHY are we breaking the fourth wall again, aru?" China asked. "Bu why did she choose Tuburan-san?" Japan asked.

"Maybe it's because her mother's hometown is Tuburan." Philippines replied. "Ate! I want taho*!" Tuburan said. "I'm sorry, Tuburan, but there are no taho here in Russia. But I do have some yema with me." Philippines said. "Really?!" Tuburan's eyes gleamed. "Yep! Here you go!" Philippines smiled as she handed Tuburan a yema.

"Why did the author send you here, by the way?" North Asia asked. Tuburan looked up to the Russian. "Kanang*, she said that I'll be your tour guide around the world of anime. She'll be controlling the whole reality in this story." Tuburan said while chewing her yema. "Wait, you mean we're going to other animes?" Japan asked. "Yep!" Tuburan smiled.

"Great! Which anime will be the first one we'll visit?" Philippines asked. "I dunno." Tuburan shrugged.

_Everyone, please be prepared for you are to be transported to the first anime you will visit. You can choose your role in that certain anime. _The authors voice rang out.

"Well, time to go!" Tuburan smiled.

* * *

**PLEASE DON'T REVIEW AN ANIME THAT CONTAINS *cough*HENTAI*cough*. And one more thing, you can also give me suggestions of what to include in that certain chapter! Buh-bye!**

**Taho (Tagalog: [tɐˈhoʔ]) (Chinese: 豆花; Pe̍h-ōe-jī: tāu-hue) is a Philippine snack food made of fresh soft/silken tofu, arnibal (sweetener and flavoring), and sago pearl (similar to tapioca pearls).[2] This staple comfort food is a signature sweet and taho peddlers can be found all over the country. The Indonesian and Malaysian equivalent of this snack is tauhue.**

**Kanang (Cebuano) - Um (Ex. Kanang, gisultian man ko niya - Um, he/she told me.), well (Ex. Kanang, wala kaayo ko kahibalo. - Well, I don't exactly know)**


End file.
